


Don't Make it Bad

by poeticfish



Series: Their Ride to Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bon Jovi - Freeform, Cas gets emotional, Curious Castiel, Fluff, Foreigner, Kansas, Listenin' to music, Music, Plain White Tees, The Beatles - Freeform, bein' all cute 'n shit, iPad, rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticfish/pseuds/poeticfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel listen to music together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make it Bad

"So... what is it?"

"It's an iPad."

Castiel stared at the object in Dean's hands. This was something Dean's always enjoyed- showing Castiel new things was usually very entertaining. The two of them were currently sitting next to each other on Dean's bed. Dean hadn't been able to sleep, and Castiel never really slept anyway, so now was one of the very rare occasions when they could relax a bit and feel somewhat normal. A few days earlier Sam and Dean had gotten a used iPad and Castiel was very interested in learning about it.

"You can use it for a lot, but Sam and I really only got it to use it for music," Dean explained. "Tap the music thing. I'll show you."

Castiel cautiously tapped the music app, inexperienced with touch screens. There were two playlists named simply "SAM'S SONGS" and "DEAN'S SONGS".

"See, this way we can separate the music we download," Dean told him.

Castiel tilted his head to the side a little. "How do you listen to the music?"

"Just touch one of the playlists and then tap any song you want," Dean answered.

Castiel tapped Dean's playlist and scrolled through the long list (he was starting to have fun with the touch screen). After a minute of thinking about what song to play he found one that caught his eye. Dean watched as he chose the song "Freewill" by Rush. The music started playing and Dean turned the volume down a bit so they wouldn't wake Sam.

"I like this," Castiel said quietly as he listened to the song.

"I only got it because it reminds me of us," Dean responded.

"Us?"

"Yeah. Me, you, and Sammy. Team Free Will."

"Team Free Will," Castiel echoed quietly.

After the song ended Dean showed Castiel how to go back to his list of songs.

"What's this one?" Castiel asked, pointing to one of the song titles.

"Oh, that?" That's 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi. "I got that one because it reminds me of... Of myself, I guess." Dean smiled a little. "I know I've said it before, but Bon Jovi rocks. On occasion."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and played the song. "Hm... I like this."

"You should see me and Sammy sing along to this," Dean told him. "I think you might find it amusing."

"That does sound amusing."

"Maybe I should teach you the words. You could sing with us."

"I'd like that."

Castiel looked through the list of songs again and chose "Carry on Wayward Son" by Kansas.

"Oh, God," Dean said quietly. "This song... Brings back memories."

"I like it a lot. I think it's my favorite so far," Castiel decided.

"It's impossible not to like this song."

Castiel chose a few more songs to listen to (he asked some very awkward questions about "Hot-Blooded" by Foreigner) and then he decided to look through Sam's list of songs.

"Sam's taste in music is very... Different," Dean warned, disgusted by some of the songs he was seeing on his brother's playlist.

Castiel shrugged and tapped the song "Hey There Delilah".

"Okay, don't tell anyone I said this, but this song isn't the worst," Dean admitted. He would never tell anyone else that he actually kind of liked a song like this.

Castiel listened for a few seconds. "This is sad."

"It's not that sad."

"It's  _extremely_  sad."

"I don't- Cas, are you  _crying?"_

"No."

Dean raised an eyebrow and decided not to point out that his eyes were watering.

"This... really is very depressing, Dean," Castiel said, his voice cracking a little at the end. "I mean... What is the chance that one day this normal guy will be able to pay their bills  _only_  by playing guitar?"

"Well, I think he probably does okay for himself now," Dean replied.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. "No, you're looking at this the wrong way. It's like the time you told me Jack Nicholson is just and actor and didn't actually try to murder his family."

"That's true."

"Think of this song like a movie and the singer as an actor." Castiel paused before continuing. "It's sad because this guy, this completely ordinary guy, just wants things to get better. He just wants it to get better and have a better life for himself and the person he loves but that's probably not going to happen because things don't just get better."

"Jeez, when you put it that way..."

"I realize it's a pessimistic point of view, but it's true," Castiel continued. 

Dean was silent for a couple seconds, deep in thought. "Yeah. I guess it is a really sad song... Can I show you something?"

Castiel nodded and Dean took the iPad, going back to his music. He put on a song and then told Cas, "My mom used to sing this to me when I was little. She'd sing it if I couldn't sleep or if I was scared or upset... It makes me feel better. You should listen to it."

Castiel listened to the whole thing in silence, not saying anything about the fact that Dean was singing along. He wasn't that great to be perfectly honest, but it was obvious how much it meant to him, and that made it amazing.

_"Hey Jude,_

_Don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song,_

_And make it better..."_

"I like it a lot," Castiel said after the song ended.

"Me too. Hey, Cas... I'm... I'm tired. I think..."

Castiel nodded understandingly. "Yes. You should rest. Thank you for showing me these songs. I enjoyed it."

"Same here. Hey... Tomorrow, I'll help you make a playlist of songs and Sam will show you how to download them. Okay?"

"I'd like that," Castiel replied, smiling a bit. "Goodnight, Dean."

"G'night, Cas."

 

-end-


End file.
